


Text Isn't Enough

by StormWildcat



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long period of silence, Ryuko sends Kinagase a text. He had no idea it would lead to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Quotations key: [-] stands fo Kinagase’s texts. {-} stands for Ryuko’s. “-“ are regular speaking quotations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first text seemed so innocent...but it didn't stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {-} Ryuko's texts (-) Kinagase's texts Itallics for thoughts
> 
> Please bear in mind when reading this that when I started this little venture, the show had not ended yet so there are a few contingency errors between my writing and the canon happenings of the show. But please still enjoy!

Mission completed. Kinagase’s favorite status. Another item he could cross off his to-do list and another favor finished for Mikisugi. Settling onto his bike after packing away his weapons of choice, he leaned back and fired up his lighter. Dark eyes followed puffs of smoke from his cigarette as they curled up towards the sky, blending in with the clouds far above. A small smile curved his lips. It was a good day.

                Moments of silence and reflection ticked by before his cell phone chirped at him. No doubt it was Mikisugi checking in to see if the deed had been done. His hand burrowed into his pocket and retrieved the flip phone. He read the name on its screen and paused. The name “Ryuko Matoi” glowed against the black background of his cell. This was unexpected. They had exchanged numbers several years ago when Matoi had first donned the kamui and had successfully brought down the Kiryuin family with it, along with his own help. However it was rare that he received messages or phone calls from her. Something must’ve been wrong.

                With a flick of his wrist the phone clicked open and his thumb pressed the enter key to open the text. White words appeared on the screen and spelt out his name, yet there was an added symbol at the end. “~”. This particular wave, as he came to understand, meant that she was stretching out the last syllable of his name, giving it a kind of mischievous infliction. Strange. With a few quick movements of his thumb, Tsumugu replied.

                [Matoi. What is it?]

                Within 20 seconds a reply came back. {Y so rude? Don’t even ask how I am?}

                Kinagase exhaled and his brows angled downward towards the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a useless conversation. He sent another response. [You never message me so I assumed the worst. How are you?]

                _Chirp_. {Heh, feeling re~ally good.}

                The texts were getting more and more odd by the letter. Another one of those symbols, this time wedged in the middle of a word.  Matoi was text-speaking very strangely. Kinagase started to wonder about her mental clarity as he typed a reply. [That’s a good thing.]

                Tsumugu contemplated starting up his bike and heading back home when his phone sounded another text. {Do u no y I feel so good?}

                An eyebrow cocked. Interesting. A question that was most likely leading to something that would no doubt fully reveal what her issue was. His response was a simple question mark. And yet the answer to the riddle was definitely not what he expected.

                {I’m enjoying my body ;)}

                Though Kinagase always seemed like the type to ignore or misunderstand any kind of carnal inclinations of his own or others, he fully comprehended them. Hell, he had delved into his own. He was, after all, a physically fit and healthy male specimen in his twenties. Also much of his life was spent around or in contact with Mikisugi, who was well-known for his theatrics and conquests with women. Therefore when his eyes grazed over the words on his phone and his brain interpreted them, his first conclusion was that Ryuko was hinting at something on a very delicate and private level with him. And this made his breathing come to a sharp halt, the smoke inhaled from his almost burnt-out cig burning in his lungs. What was Matoi doing?! This wasn’t right. It couldn’t be. Why would she be sending him messages like this? And out of the blue? Both hands now gripping his phone, Tsumugu questioned his text partner. [What are you doing?]

                When he had sent the text, he believed she would assume that he was wondering why she was telling him such vague tidbits that would lead to awkward conclusions. However, when a chirp let out from the device in his hand and he read the words on the screen, he realized his very obvious and irresponsible error in his message.

                {I’m running my hands all over myself. It feels so good}

                There was no denying it now. Matoi was sending him dirty texts. After years of digitally delivered silence, _this_ is what she was doing. The Nudist reclined in his bike seat, glued to the spot and unwilling to move as if any shift in his body would break reality. Instead he just stared at his phone, eyes wide in a mix of shock and a kind of curiosity that he wasn’t sure how to quell. Should he allow this to continue? It was inappropriate conversation to say the least, but it had been some time since he had this type of banter with a member of the fairer sex. Yet the last time he had wasn’t as fulfilling as he hoped it would be.

                To put it bluntly, Kinagase was a large man. Standing over 6 foot tall and many pounds of trained muscle, most women were either intimidated by him or too fragile to handle him, particularly the force behind any thrust he delivered. He could be gentle, but his lifestyle didn’t allow for that to come naturally so he classified himself as someone who likes to be rough behind closed doors. And honestly that made things difficult for him.

                But in all his years, there was one person he had come across that he felt could handle him; one woman who would welcome his toughness and man-handling. And that was Ryuko Matoi. She was just as tough as him and has taken beatings on the battlefield time and time again. If he were to imagine what she would be like giving a sexually fueled circumstance, he would definitely peg her as the type to ask for a faster, harder performance from her partner. (This was possibly the reason why Mikisugi had made moves on her so many times throughout the years).

                Apparently too much time had gone by for Matoi to stay patient because his phone called his attention once again.

                {Mmm would u like to no what I’m doing to myself, Kinagase?}

                Was this a trick question? As a gentleman, Kinagase would refuse and tell Matoi to stop sending him reckless messages. But as a man, a man with needs and curiosities, how could he turn his attention away from such an offer to know, in detail, what a woman was doing to please herself? Her mentioning his name so much told him that she wasn’t choosing the wrong contact in her phone. She _meant_ to relay her doings to him specifically. But why? Why him?

                Whatever, it wasn’t important. [If you would like to, Matoi]

                Waiting for a return message at that point felt like an eternity. Fresh cigarette held between his lips, the hunter tried his best to sit still on his motorcycle yet found himself shifting uncomfortably, never able to find relief from his growing uneasiness. Closing his eyes and tipping his head back, Kinagase tried to clear his mind. If he fell too deeply into his excitement it would start to show and that would be no good. It wasn’t as if he was in any position to release himself to the warm breeze. Perhaps this was a good opportunity to relocate.

                _Chirp!_

                The alert from his phone almost surprised him, regardless that he was waiting on bated breath for it to sound. He flicked it open and his eyes ate up the words burning on the screen.

                {I’m laying on my bed, one hand rubbing over my chest while the other is teasing my thigh and hip. I forget how soft my skin is XP}

                Instantly the text translated to a vision in Tsumugu’s mind. Ryuko and her cream-colored body laid out on top of her sheets, legs parted and head propped up with a pillow to watch her own hand tempt her flesh with promising touches. But one part of the delicious image was missing; her clothes. She wasn’t naked in his mind, but she was whited out where her kamui Senketsu usually resides on her skin. His curiosity flared up again. This time it was enough to elicit some action from his fingers on a keyboard.

                [Does Senketsu appreciate your actions?] His text sent in silence, leaving him alone with his half-completed imaginings. Slender fingers lightly caressing a toned thigh while the other set of digits work over a pair of supple breasts. It was enough to drive any man to full attention. Kinagase’s brows furrowed as a salute from below his belt pulled him from his daydream. “Now is definitely a good time to relocate.” Bike roaring to life, he left his parking spot near his prior target and acquired a new one; an isolated and deserted alleyway between two bricked up buildings. A perfect place to receive less-than appropriate messages from an attractive woman.

                Hand slipping into his buttoned pocket, he checked for missed messages on his phone with great anticipation. Sure enough, there was one blinking away on his screen, begging for his gaze. {I put Senketsu in my closet. He’s dormant and clueless}

                _Chirp._ A new one. Already? He had only ridden for a few minutes. {U want to know what I’m wearing, don’t u Kinagase?}

                That was indeed the first thought that come to his mind. His mental painting of her had to be completed. Fingers flying over his phone’s buttons, he calmly implored her for details. A response was not far behind. Yet it wasn’t what he was expecting.

                The usual warning of a text came up, yet a small icon appeared next to it; an icon that indicated that a picture had been received and was ready for viewing. “A picture?” the hunter couldn’t help but breathe out. Had she really sent him a picture of herself? The only way of knowing was to take a look. And indeed, there it was. Ryuko had sent a full body picture of herself in front of a mirror that had been seemingly positioned aside her bed. She was posed on her side, her phone dropped just below her seductive face. His eyes traveled up her exposed legs to the red and black panties hugging her hips and covering her most precious parts. Her stomach was perfection and her breasts teased him, peeking out from over a matching bra, and a collarbone pressed outward from her pose, begging for the caress of his tongue. Underneath was a simple caption; {Picture’s worth a 1000 words, neh? ;)}

                It was a good thing he had moved elsewhere because his immediate reaction (once he had absorbed the sight on the small screen before him) was to let out a deep groan and sink into the leather seat of his bike so much that his length pressed desperately against the fabric of his pants. Despite her enchanting body, the perfectly matched bra and panty set (that happened to be in his favorite colors) and the position she was in, the most appealing portion of the picture to Tsumugu was Matoi’s face. Those dark blue eyes heavy-lidded with wanton desires, delicious lips pursed into a luscious pout, her neck craned exposing the sensitive flesh that tempted the need to lick and suck; this was what got him. It was a sight for sore eyes indeed, and it made his typing so sloppy that he had to correct his wording several times before the text was deemed sendable.

                [You look….tempting, Matoi] It was all he could manage to say. Kinagase was a man of few words after all, usually straight to the point. However he felt that sending her a text asking for her address so he could ravage her was a bit much. Therefore, his response was born.

                While awaiting a return from Ryuko, he looked down at himself. It takes a hell of a woman to get him so worked up, but any other time he’d found himself so terribly uncomfortable wearing his own clothes the woman had at least been present. But this one. This one was different. All she had to do was send a few less-than-appropriate yet vague texts and one scantily-clad picture and he was harder than he’d been in months. It was almost embarrassing. But could anyone blame him? Certainly not his Nudist Beach companion Aikuro Mikisugi. That man had been after some Matoi-based action for some time and still found it difficult to be in the same room with her and attempt to convince her to go somewhere private, especially now that Ryuko had blossom from her 17 year old body into one of a gorgeous, confident, strong 22 year old woman. Despite her hard attitude that had not disappeared, she was still one of those women that Kinagase subconsciously wished would fully join Nudist Beach so, if nothing else, she would walk around in nothing but her skin around him. However fate decided that she would only be an outside agent, available in times of need for the Beach. Good enough. Besides, it seemed that there was a decent chance he’d be getting a show of her anyway.

                During his mental ramblings, a text brought his phone to life once again. No, another picture message. Tsumugu took in a deep breath before opening the file. First he read the text this time which simply said {Do I tempt u?}. The picture was once again a vision in a mirror bounced back at her phone camera, similar to before in posture but this time her free hand had a thumb hooked into her panties, pushing the fabric down past her hip, the bone there gently protruding. Kinagase wanted nothing more than to nip at it, hoping to draw out a gasp from those luscious lips and make her buck against him. One bra strap had fallen down her arm, a bit more of one breast exposed than before. He had seen plenty of her chest over the years, Senketsu made sure of that. This wasn’t the same as her armor. This was her torturing him, trying to drive him crazy with carnal need.  And damn it was working.

                Just as he had finished admiring the second picture, a word-only message arrived. {How would u take me, Kinagase? I wonder…} “ _Take you_?” Tsumugu thought. “ _At this point, anyway I can._ ” With that he started imagining all the different positions he could place her, ways he could mold her body around him to give them both optimal pleasure. A quiet exhaled sigh escaped him as he inwardly explored the possibilities. He eyed over the words again. An ellipse dotted away from the last word. The Nudist’s forehead wrinkled in though. Didn’t that usually mean that there would be more?

                Then it started.

                A barrage of picture messages, one after another in a passage of time that matched how long it would take her to switch poses, type a few words and send. First was a picture of her laying down, her side to the camera and her back arched beautifully, pushing her chest towards the sky. Only the elbow of her free arm showed but he could tell she was gripping the pillow beneath her head. Eyes were fixed on him in a way that you only see in movies or the privacy of your own bedroom. Though heavy as they were with a lusty glaze, he felt as if she knew they were her best chance of truly getting him to ride his bike to her that second. Underneath, the text read {Like this?}

                Within 30 seconds another picture appeared. Matoi had completely changed position, now facing the camera head on. Those long legs of hers were spread apart and she was leaned back on her elbows, putting her in one of the most vulnerable of poses. The expression on her face was again clouded, dark blue calling to him. Her face was angled so her neck was shown off again and her lips were parted, giving the illusion that she was taking labored breaths. Both straps of her bra had now fallen and the arm not controlling the phone was in front of her, her hand between her legs and barely touching her underwear. Underwear that betrayed her assumed rank of control for a darkened slit had set into the fabric, revealing how worked up she had become from teasing him. It was enough to make Kinagase’s tongue swipe across his own lips; a latent request to taste what lay underneath. {Or maybe like this}

                The hunter was getting close to the end of his patience and ability to deal with his demanding hard-on. Trying to not move in a way that made his situation any more painful, he dug into one of his pockets and located a small device. This was a bit of machinery he used to trace phone calls in the past to locate kidnapped members of the Beach, any form of bad guy that he managed to get on the phone under the guise of a fellow criminal, and now to find the whereabouts of a naughty little minx that was driving him close to a need to expose himself to the alleyway breeze and give himself release.

                While the tiny bit of technology did its thing, he was still able to work his phone’s normal functions. Before she could send him anything else, he snapped a quick picture of his lap and sent a simple reply. [You’re killing me, Matoi].

                Moments later, a slightly longer-than-normal message came in. {Mmm I see I am. Yet u still haven’t told me what u’d do with that monster between ur legs. Wait…I think I no what u want…} Good God this woman was trying to wreck him. Ryuko had referred to his manhood as a monster. This made him smirk. In the past other women had indeed been at the very least impressed by his size, and a few even intimidated. Yet this frisky little fighter gave a quick nod to it and continued on her mission to break him. Dark eyes focused on the tracker. In another minute or so he should get a fix on her. One more message should clinch an address.

                And he got it. And this was a message that if he had been standing, he would’ve needed a wall for support. Matoi had completely switched up her position, her face closest to him and her rear angled away. She had positioned herself on her hands and knees. Flexed legs barely peeked out from the sides of her body and the perfect curve of her ass pleaded to be touched by his hands. And yet this wasn’t the part that got him. The portion of the picture that grabbed onto him and squeezed tightly was her face once again. Her head was tilted downwards, a smirk curled her lips on one side while her teeth bit into the other. Last but not least, the hammer that drove the nail into his coffin, were those damn blue eyes. They were ablaze with a primal, surging need for him to come and take her the way she poised. The final words were {U want me like this, don’t u? Like an animal. On my knees, crying out ur name. KINAGASE~!}.

                A deep, guttural growl vibrated in Tsumugu’s throat and a gloved hand rubbed over his lap in a lame attempt to temporarily feed his urge to plunge into something hot, wet and named Ryuko Matoi. She had won. There was nothing else in this world for him now; only an unyielding desire to wrap his hands around those shapely hips and thrust until he could no longer see straight. His own teeth biting into his lower lip, he checked his tracker once again. And turned the key on his bike.

                In the silence of her apartment, Matoi grinned to herself awaiting a response from the hot and bothered Kinagase. She was extremely proud of her performance and was eager to see how the Nudist was taking to her perversion. The thought of him possibly pleasuring himself on his bike came across her mind, making her softly moan to herself. A hand that had threatened her in the past with uncanny marksmanship now pumping away all in her name was an inner sight that brought her own hand to tease her own lust-swollen arousal for a few moments before obsessively checking her phone again to see if he had responded. Maybe he’d comply with his own naughty pictures, ones where she could see his length at its fullest potential.

Seconds turned into minutes, and she found herself worried. Radio silence. Perhaps she had caught him at a bad time? No. If it was he would’ve informed her, very matter-of-factly, that he hadn’t the time for her and said goodbye. Perhaps he really was getting himself off somewhere out there. But would he just leave her hanging like this? She had hoped not but there was that potential. Ryuko began considered calling him when her phone went off, a series of staccato beeps puncturing the stillness of her home. She practically threw herself at device on her bed, clamoring to see who it was. The name “Tsumugu Kinagase” jumped out at her from against a pale blue background. She grinned.

“Hello, Kinagase,” she teased into the receiver. “Did you get caught up in enjoying my pictures?”

Slightly labored breaths played in her ear, footsteps punctuating every so lightly in the background. After a few moments, the gruff voice of her target growled right through her. “I have two useful pieces of information for you, Matoi.”

“Oh?” His penchant for mentioning pairs of facts was usually grating, but this time she was very interested in seeing what he had to say.

“One: I’m hard as a damn rock right now.”

Matoi bit her lip, pleased so far at his reveal. The faint sound of someone out in the hallway barely pricked her ears.

“Two: I’m about 5 seconds down the hall and completely prepared to kick down your damn door so if you don’t want to have to explain that to your landlord, open it.”


	2. Power Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally face to face, what will happen when the worked up Kinagase and Ryuko are left behind a closed door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS HAS BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG. Hopefully what I give you guys is worth the wait!
> 
> Also PLEASE bear in mind that I started writing this before the show ended. So there will be contingency errors between the 1st and 2nd chapters and the show. Please forgive them!
> 
> Also I leave editing to my gf who reads after I post. Because I just don't have it in me. #Lazy Please forgive any errors! I will fix them as they are brought to my attention by her XD

Before her door could be destroyed with a swift kick from a pair of leather boots, Ryuko scrambled out of bed and yanked it open. And for a moment, time stood still. Kinagase and Matoi stood on opposite sides of the door frame, each still pressing their phones to their ears, eyes locked and bodies hot. Despite his attempt to keep a cool exterior, Matoi could see a sharpness in the rise and fall of his chest as he took breath, and could hear the struggle as he attempted to swallow a lump in his throat.

                On the other hand, it was pretty obvious that Ryuko was combating similar symptoms to her counterpart. Kinagase could see the self-control that the woman before him was attempting to maintain in his presence. Her muscles were pulled taught, free hand balled into a subconscious fist. Not to mention that her hips were shifting almost constantly, most likely in a futile attempt to ebb the desires of what lay between her thighs.

                “Matoi,” Kinagase’s deep voice echoed between reality and the phone in Ryuko’s ear.

                “Kinagase,” she teased, the tone of her own voice dropping to a seductive decibel. What would he do? He was there at her door, clearly turned on by their textual banter. Would he pin her down and take her much like a caveman claiming his woman? Or would he surprise her and remain as composed as possible, taking his sweet time with everything?

                Her wonderings were interrupted when a large hand slowly removed the phone from hers. Without breaking eye contact, Kinagase hit the end buttons on both phones in his possession and tossed them in opposite directions, each landing on the floor with a loud clatter. Step by calculated step, he approached her, his muscular form towering over hers. In a dance of hard-to-get Ryuko backed up into her apartment, her leg movements matching those of her partner’s. There were tons of things she wanted to say, tens of word compilations she could think of to further push Kinagase towards the edge of control loss.

                But nothing came out.

                Instead, in silence that was broken only by the sounds of heavy footsteps, the creaking of floorboards and the occasional heavy breath from either of the two, they made their way to Ryuko’s bed. In a vain attempt to keep space between them and drag out her torture, Ryuko let herself drop backwards onto her mattress and pulled herself further away from the man following her. As if it would stop him. Kinagase crawled onto the bed after his target, stalking the body that had been tempting him since the first picture had been sent over half an hour ago. With their bodies getting closer, both of them felt the difficulty of keeping cool increase to a demanding level.

                With every calm fiber left in his being, Tsumugu shifted his weight to one elbow, allowing Matoi to remain lifted on both of hers. This brought their faces closer than they had ever been before. Maintaining his gaze into those dark blue eyes, he left his free gloved hand to its own devices. Finding her side, it slid down into the curve of her waist. From there it enjoyed the ride towards her hip. His fingers knew no tact as they reveled in the feel of a firm ass, tracing the hem of a pair of panties that they had decided wouldn’t remain there for too long.

                Ryuko couldn’t help but try to watch Kinagase’s hand venture over her side, but her eyes seemed torn between challenging his stare or matching the touch on her body with her vision. Suddenly she felt herself struggling to stay still. Her hips rotated in an attempt to trick the Nudist’s hand to sample more of her and the rest of her worked to get her closer to the man who teased her so deliciously. When their eyes met again, Matoi found herself at the man’s mercy.

                His dark eyes were glossed over in a desire that she had never seen before. They were heavy with need and so intense they froze her in place. His face descended on hers, their lips barely brushing as Kinagase’s hand continued to indulge itself in the softness of her skin and the feel of lean feminine muscle. The feel of cotton glove and strong fingers washed over her thighs and stomach and ghosted over her chest and between her legs. Slowly the sensations were driving her mad with need, her breathing puncturing the air between them. A small gasp and bodily quiver signaled that he had just barely skimmed over a nipple through the red and black bra that kept him from feeling the soft flesh hidden underneath.

Feeling the barely-there touch of his lips against hers, Ryuko made the first move, her own lips kissing at only his bottom one. This action was rewarded with a similar teasing kiss that made her breath hitch. A few more commenced before Kinagase’s tongue toyed with Ryuko’s bottom lip, making her shiver. A lick was returned to him and before long, their tongues were trying to provoke one another to giving in to a full deep kiss.

                Yet each set of lips stayed close and unclasped while a gloved hand roamed and tormented a willing body. As could be imagined Kinagase and Matoi were coming quickly to the end of their respective ropes. “Kinagase~” Ryuko managed to breathe out in a tone that was in a strange place between demanding and submissive.

                “Matoi,” he responded in a low growl. Their stares fixed on one another, both concentrated and glazed in a powerful lust.

                Ryuko’s body finally regained functions other than hip rolling. She lifted her hand and wrapped her fingers behind Kinagase’s neck before forcefully pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. This act brought bass moans out from both of their throats and sent their bodies into a panicked want to be close to the other. Tongues battling for dominance, the two rolled so Kinagase’s form loomed over hers and her legs could wrap themselves around his hips. There wasn’t an inch of Matoi that was untouched by some part of Tsumugu. One of his hands had buried itself in her tousled hair while the other gripped her side. The length of his torso laid on hers, but not enough to cause her to feel crushed. With her legs clenched around him, she could feel his arousal pressed against hers; the stiff member tempted her through several layers of fabric.

                Soon fingers were digging at Kinagase’s clothes in a silent yet pressed plea for them to disappear. As quickly as possible yet without separating their bodies for too long, the Nudist brought himself down to his boxer briefs and bare chest. Ryuko spent a few moments taking in the sight that knelt on her bed between her legs. A torso where every dip and raise of cut muscle beseeched for the feel of her tongue. A set of beautifully sculpted arms and toned chest made her subconsciously bite into her lower lip. Her eyes drifted down and settled on the outline of Kinagase’s arousal.

                “Well hello there, big boy.”

                It was no surprise to her that he was well-endowed. Even when she had received the picture from him earlier it didn’t throw her for a loop. She had speculated as such even when they had met back in her teen years. He was, after all, a generally large man. And she doubted that fate would play a cruel joke on him like giving him such a wonderful body without proper equipment to deal with the women that would likely want to take him for a ride. But seeing it in person and knowing that she was the reason for it to be swollen with a yearning for something to thrust into made her excited in ways she never imagined possible.

                The quick change gave Kinagase a new vantage point, allowing him to look down at the awaiting Ryuko. Brilliant blue eyes were affixed to all of his hard work and training results, a response that made him smirk. No one could deny the sense of confidence when an attractive person takes the time to ogle them in the bedroom, even him. On top of that, the distraction gave him the same opportunity to return the favor. Pictures had done the woman before him no justice. Toned feminine muscle and creamy skin begged for greedy hands, teeth and tongue. Her hair had grown a bit, long black strands mixed with a trademark red streak were tossed from their recent rough make out session. Suddenly the urge to pull and hold the swordswoman still by those very raven locks came up strong. Later. Definitely later. For now, he needed to return the torture to the mischievous Matoi that she had so readily delivered to him long distance. Because he couldn’t just let this woman have her way. Not after forcing him to give into baser desires. That was unacceptable…at least without payback.

Without a word, Kinagase knelt down, making a beeline for the space between the tempting legs spread before him. The silent action made Ryuko’s heart skip a beat. So soon? Of course, that was a stupid question. She had tormented the man via the phone before with this as the desired outcome. And to expect a man like this one to take his time or to hold back was just downright ridiculous. He had no qualms about blowing up a school to try to take her out years ago, so why would she expect him to take it easy on her in the bedroom? Not that she minded though. (The sex part, not the blowing up part. That wasn’t appreciated nearly as much.)

Much to her surprise, she didn’t feel her panties get pushed aside, pulled down or torn off her body with one strong yank. Instead, the teasing touch of the tip of a disciplined tongue outlined the bump of her hip. Capable hands merely stayed tucked under her thighs, their grip weak at best. The gentle action caused a pointed eyebrow to raise in the direction of her suitor. This was how he was going to start this? After such a strong showing when he marched his way in, after that hot kiss that practically melded them together, THIS was how Kinagase was approaching her?!

“Oi, the hell are you doing?” Ryuko demanded, her tone showcasing her obvious distaste for the light-handed approach he was taking. The reaction made the Nudist smirk inwardly. Ryuko Matoi; always so forceful, so persistent, so impatient. It was so easy to get under her skin. The challenge here would not be pushing her to her limits, but more keeping himself in line. As much as he would love to just tear off the few thin pieces of fabric between them and ravage her to their hearts’ content, revenge was much sweeter.

For now.

Paying her no mind, Tsumugu continued to taste her skin in less private places than she wished, varying between her hip, stomach, or thighs. He ghosted over her moistened panties to move from one leg to the other, the heat from his breath teasing her. The scent of desire from her was strong, but he blocked it out best he could to continue his little game with her. Small nips and sucks tickled her flesh, a squeeze or two from tough hands massaging her legs intermittently.

“Goddammit, Kinagase. F-Fucking take me, already.” Each tiny manipulation of flesh made the woman before him jolt and hiss. Whether or not it was out of enjoyment or annoyance, he couldn’t quite tell. All Kinagase needed to know was that his discipline was staying strong and that was what mattered.

Until he went a step too far, even for himself to keep quiet.

The idea was quite simple; one good swipe of the tongue under the hem of her panties and along her entrance. Just enough to let her mind unravel as it would surely imagine what it would be like to have the sensual muscle caress and lap at the places that ached for attention the most. Unfortunately for the mohawked male, this little plan backfired. Tongue finally tasted Matoi’s sex, grazing over the soft folds hidden underneath the fabric. Instantly the new sensations sent him into a frenzy.

A satisfied grin stretched across Ryuko’s lips as she watched a sexual hunger wash over Tsumugu’s face. Those penetrating blue eyes dilated, a hot gaze flashing up at her as his fingers hooked into her underwear and pulled the partly-soaked fabric down past her thighs. He was going to feast on her then and there and nothing would stand in his way. No fucks were given as he yanked her panties off of her and tossed them aside like a piece of trash. Without a wasted moment in between, he dove back between her legs and greedily lapped at her sex, driving nails of pleasure through Ryuko’s core. It took a decent amount of effort for her to keep her eyes from rolling and focus them on Kinagase working her over. This was a scene she had imagined for some time. Red Mohawk aligned with her center, same eyes that had once looked at her as an enemy instead hazed over with lust gazing up at her while a no-nonsense tongue lashed at her most sensitive pleasure spots. And she refused to miss it. No matter how badly her head wanted to tip back and lids heavily fluttered, threatening to close.

While Matoi was fighting to keep her ecstasy from throwing her off course, the gunner had let go of any reservations, plans and schemes to make the woman beg for him. Nothing else mattered but the attack on all of his senses that the woman’s desire unleashed on his. A slick coating on his lips, it’s surprisingly delicious taste enrobing his tongue, a strong yet alluring scent burning his nose, leg muscle flexing in his grasp, and ears pricking to any breath or gasp that escaped his partner; it all proved to be so overwhelming that his will to torment Ryuko had bent and he wanted nothing more than to experience even more. All that he cared for was to keep tasting, touching, keep on pulling more sounds from those swollen lips and sharp tongue that had tempted him on more than one occasion.

Oral onslaught continued for some time until Ryuko’s body shook and lungs burned with a lusty cry. Fingers that had matted into bright red locks loosened their grip only when the waves of pleasure finally ebbed enough to allow her muscles to relax. Tsumugu straightened his body, standing on the floor at the foot of the bed, not moving his gaze from the recovering Matoi as he peeled away the remaining clothing imprisoning his flesh.  
  
“ _Look at me, Matoi. I want your eyes on me_ ,” the thought burned into Kinagase’s mind as the last bit of fabric was removed from his skin. The idea of having he swordswoman stare at his naked body made his already stiffened arousal twitch. There was nothing for him to be ashamed of and he had grown to love showing it off now that he was no longer barred from clothing. Shirts and pants left a ton to the imagination and though it was true that Ryuko had seen him in almost full glory, that was years ago. Years when there were more pressing matters. Now all that was important was their bodies pressing together and him diving into her length-first.

Once her vision had centered again, her lips twisted into a catlike grin and teeth bit into the lower with a hiss. “Now that’s a sight for sore eyes,” she purred, gaze sweeping over every inch of him, a few in particular. Strength returned to her arms and legs post-orgasm, she shifted herself to a sitting position at the end of the bed, hands and mouth instantly attaching to Kinagase’s awaiting arousal. Her grin remained when her enthusiasm was met with an approving groan from her partner’s chest and throat. Slender fingers wrapped around a stiffened shaft and plump lips and willing tongue spoiled the delicate head. She wanted nothing more than to drag the same sounds from him that she had from her own body that she wasn’t aware she could make. To hear such sensual noises but in Tsumugu’s low, guttural tone, just the thought made her body quiver.

Now was her chance to work him into a noisy mess.

Every pump of Ryuko’s hand and sweep of her tongue against the receptive nerves on the underside of his length sent ripples of delightful pleasure through the Nudist. Trigger-calloused fingers tangled into raven hair, the notorious red streak also pulled back by his hand. He needed to see her, watch her face as she worked him. Their eyes met and it shook a growl from his chest. Both glances were full of desire, concentration and greed. Controlled shallow thrusts matched up with Ryuko’s motions, increasing the decadent mouth and fingers wrapped around him. He expected some fight from her as he forced a bit more on her but it was a pleasant surprise that the additional movement seemed welcomed by Matoi as she merely adjusted her technique to allow his participation to continue.

It was enough to make his eyes roll.

Between their physical encounter and all of the teasing via text and pictures, it didn’t take too terribly long to make Kingase’s knees weak and hips buck towards his female counterpart as his climax tears an unapologetic growl from his throat, the result of his finish surging in short spurts down Ryuko’s throat. She had planned on backing away just before his end, allowing the hot, white outcome to hit her skin, but a strong grasp at her head and hair kept her still. The heat caught her by surprise though she expected it and it took decent effort to not cough or choke. Powered by her determination shrouded in insatiability, she took whatever he threw her way with vigor, eyes centered on his face strained by orgasm as she swallowed.

A few moments crept by, only heavy breaths from each permeating the air. The near silence didn’t last long. Lips scorching with need found each other again, tongues entwining, tastes mixing. Despite the fact that he just finished from Matoi’s luscious mouth and skilled hands, he knew it wouldn’t take much time before he would be rock hard again, his length begging to drive into her inch by inch until he was completely enveloped by her. To speed up the arrival of that moment, the gunner did everything he could to work them both to a point of frantic need.

Almost tackling Ryuko onto the bed, Kinagase pinned her down, teeth nipping at sensitive flesh. Hands traveled all over, groping, caressing, unashamed of where they touched and teased, including between parted thighs. In return, his actions were rewarded with a tongue blazing trails along hot skin and nails raking down chiseled flesh, leaving in their wake angry, red lines derived from intense, silent wants.

Before long, Ryuko could feel a stiffened arousal pressed against her thigh and she craved it. It was like a necessity, a requirement to live, as if it were air. Ryuko wanted to feel that hardened length inside her. Now.

“Fuck me, Kinagase,” she growled. Left leg pulled away from her center, revealing more of herself to her lover, giving enough room to house all of the Nudist and not just the hand that had pushed its way into her wet heat. Glazed over eyes met hers. A free feminine hand shot down and grasped tightly to his length, enough to make him grunt. “This cock is mine and I want it inside me. Now,” Matoi demanded without a bit of shame in her voice.

Her ultimatum was met with an animalistic glare and the quick reflexes of the gunner; reflexes that were even faster than she remembered from years ago. One second he was half laying on her, hand buried between the two folds of her entrance and teeth nibbling at the flesh of her neck, the next he was kneeling between her thighs, her legs angled upwards with his left hand in the crook of her right knee while his other hand guided the head of his arousal to her slick sex. The tip dragged along the full length of her slit, starting from the bottom, barely pressing the lips apart as it moved upward and sent a jolt up her body as it rubbed against the swollen nub at the top. A whine pulled at Ryuko’s throat as she begged, “C’mon, just fuck me already.”

“You want me to fuck you, Matoi?” Tsumugu echoed in a husky voice. “You want this?” he asked, brushing the head of his arousal back and forth over her hot button, over and over, hoping to drag the words he wished to hear from her. All of the dirty unspoken words that her brain was no doubt screaming, every naughty syllable, he wanted those lips to say them, let him hear what was on her mind. Teeth pinned her lip down, trying to keep her from giving him what he was searching for. It was almost cute that she was trying to deny him what she clearly wanted to give him. Laughable and unacceptable. “Say it, Matoi. What do you want? I want to hear what you want. Exactly,” the last word was delivered in a low rumble, paired with his hand moving in a way that caused his arousal to tap repeatedly on the bundle of nerves at the top of her soaked slit. With each hit, he could see her muscles convulse and effort strained her features.

“I….haah!....I want….I want your cock, dammit!” she gasped, fingers gripping her comforter to keep from spinning out of control. All of her desires were scratching at the inside of her skull, trying to claw their way out of her via her lips. “ _Just thrust that delicious cock into my pussy, you fucking animal_ ,” the sentence came across aggressive in her mind, making her lips form a few of the words but there wasn’t enough air to make them audible. Burning muscle cried for her to stop the torment brought on by the rhythmic rubs and taps from Kinagase’s length, but she ignored them. The pain mixed wonderfully with the surges of pleasure and much more of it would make her lose control.

“Where do you want it, Matoi? Where do you want my cock,” he growled, the tip pushing between the lips of the entrance before it, separating them with extremely shallow thrusts. An incredible tease of the future that barely gave her trembling inner muscles peace. Not that it wasn’t torture for him too, but after a release at the hands and mouth of Ryuko, he had regained some composure and was determined to keep it this time. Enough to at least draw a few more lecherous words from those beautiful lips.

When she finally snapped, he got more than he bargained for.

Ryuko stopped being stubborn and allowed a new side of her to emerge. Body arched and hands satisfying those places that wanted more, she reached down with a set of nimble fingers and rubbed her own entrance, pleasuring herself in front of the gunner, hazy blues staring up at him. With heavy, needy gasps, she answered, “Here, Tsu~…right here….oh God, my pussy needs you.” A plea that was reminiscent of one he’d seen before in an X-rated film only this one felt…real. He just knew that every word was genuine; that nothing could be faked by the woman laid out before him. As she begged for him to enter her and she pleasured her gluttonous heat, his tongue flicked over his lips. The pornographic scene in his view was almost too much to bear. He never thought he’d get a glimpse of what Matoi was like behind closed doors and sexed up, but here he was, in her apartment, both naked and primed to go at it like animals, and her begging, pleading him, to have her.

That was enough.

With a final bit of frantic guidance, Kinagase pressed his length into Ryuko, further than he had ventured before. More and more he pushed, both he and his companion letting out long moans as inch by inch he disappeared into her entrance. Inner walls clenched around him, making him hiss as he continued tilting his hips forward, not stopping until he looked down and every bit of him was dipped in swollen, hot sex.

As close as she came to becoming overwhelmed by the Nudist’s size, Ryuko allowed him full access to her without complaint. Her body accepted him quickly and readily, adjusting as he moved to accommodate him. Resting on her elbows, she watched him enter her and felt boiling blood course through her veins from watching the illicit joining. “Fu~ck ,” she moaned, stretching the lone vowel as he stretched her to capacity. He was inside her, up to the hilt, and absolutely filled her. It was a tremendous feeling that overtook her from his presence. Nothing else ran through her mind; only him.

The first few thrusts were fairly controlled and paced. Just his way of testing how much she could handle of him. Satisfyingly heavy breaths and moans filled the living space. Signs that she had already customized herself to him. Far as he was concerned, someone as tough as Matoi only needed a few warning shots before they could take stronger blows.

With each hand hooked under a knee and her body pulled up to him, his hips started to snap forward with greater impact and speed, shaking Ryuko’s body with each clash of skin and flesh, the shockwaves showing in ripples of her thighs, jolting of her breasts and punctuated gasps. His stare swept over her constantly, taking in the sight of her at his mercy, his length constantly rushing in and out of her soaked inside, her sex adding a sheen to him. Fuck she felt good. So damn good. His mind completely clouded over with the sweet sounds and tight flesh wrapped around him. Even the sound of their bodies colliding added to the experience in a way that made him slowly lose control once again.

A minute or so of this went on, Kinagase’s thrusts keeping the fire within Ryuko burning, stoking it and making it engulf her entirely. She wanted him inside her. She already fell in love the feeling of his sex in hers, but she started to toy with the idea of maybe, just maybe, not this way anymore. Incredible leg strength overthrew Kinagase’s kneeling body and knocked him to his back. For a moment they disconnected, but Matoi fixed the issue quickly and thoroughly, straddling his hips and lowering herself onto him.

How dare she challenge him now. This was his time to take her, to have her the way she wanted. She was just at his mercy, becoming his plaything before his eyes, begging to be fucked by him. But now she wanted control? This was just…just…

As much as he wanted to be in charge, he couldn’t deny that watching the impetuous swordswoman take him for a ride. Hips that he’d seen make numerous movements rolled in a way that he’d never seen before, grinding against his pelvis and pulling low groans from him. Unlike many other women that accepted the Kinagase challenge had taken to being on top, the one position they could guarantee that he wouldn’t go too deep. Many stayed at a height away from him that was no doubt stressful on their legs and knees.

Not Matoi. She had found her seat and took full advantage, taking him all the way in all the while. And she enjoyed it. Hips bucked and fingers dug into his sides, gripping him as she picked up speed and moved in a way that offered her the most amount of pleasure. “ _Fuck, my clit_ ,” she thought as the hot button rubbed against him, providing even more immense pleasure. A few rolls took advantage of the sensation but her body eventually tipped backwards, arching her body as her arms move back and her hands rest of thick, muscular thighs as she started to bounce, forcing the arousal to thrust into her without any help from below. “ _More cock…I need more of this fucking cock_.”

It was a gorgeous site, seeing Ryuko completely escape any worries or doubts and make herself completely vulnerable. As she started to lift and drop herself on him again and again, an experienced hand reached forward, positioning in a way that allowed his thumb to pick up where the prior position had left off. Drawing circles on the small nub, an appreciative gasp and cry erupted from the woman on top of him, earning her a growl of a response. “ _That’s right, Matoi. Ride that cock…I’ll take care of your clit_ ,” he thought with a tongue sweeping over his lips. He could feel her inner walls shuddering around him. She was getting closer and closer by the moment. But they weren’t done. He couldn’t allow her to finish. Not yet.

In a flash he stood up and grabbed Ryuko’s torso, enveloping her in massive arms. “Uwaa~h!” she yelped as he wrestled her off of him and onto the blanket. A tangle of limbs proceeded the cry, each half of the pair fighting for dominance of the other. “No! Fuck you! I want to be on top! It was so good!” Ryuko grunted as she attempted to overpower the man in her bed.

“No,” the response was simple but hard and serious. He knew what he wanted, where he wanted her. How he wanted her. He just had to get her there and earn it. And by stripping her of the release she was working towards, he knew he would get the fight he desired so badly.

And suddenly Ryuko found herself on her knees facing her mirror.

Realization hit her like a truck as she stared back at her own wide, blue eyes. Kinagase was lined up behind her, his face morphing into that of a predator looking down at its prey before the kill. One hand gripping tightly on her hip, the other guide him in. And he took her.

Hard, unregretful thrusts crashed into Ryuko, forcing grunts and gasps from her chest. Both large hands found purchase on her hips soon, forward snaps of the hips working in tandem with backwards pulls of those same hands, making their bodies crash almost violently. Stars formed in her vision here and there, clouding her vision. But she stayed as focused as she could manage on the man mounting her from behind. His expression was that of one completely rapt in the heat of the moment. Lips parted to allow every rumble and grunt that pried at his throat. Every muscle she could spot flexed and strained. It was an appetizing sight even without the pounding she was receiving.

“You like it when I take you like an animal, don’t you?” Kinagase growled. The words made Ryuko’s eyes roll. Hearing the gunner so predatory, masculine, wolfish even, it was overpowering.

“Fuck yes, ooooooh yes, fuck me harder. Take me. Make my pussy yours!” she cried, egging him on to give her all he had in him. Thrusts picked up even more, pushing him to his limits. The sound of colliding flesh and skin became louder, each movement from his lower half more urgent than the last. They were getting closer to their ends. Great climaxes built in them both, clawing at their cores. Kinagase’s arousal engorged. Matoi’s inner walls clenched on him like a vice. And the small apartment filled with the cries and groans of two potent orgasms crashing down simultaneously.

The ticks of the clock were particularly loud after the humming in Ryuko’s ears finally subsided. She wanted to chuck a pillow at the obnoxious wall fixture but she hadn’t the strength to do so. Sweat gathered on her shoulders and back, her skin chilled from the apartment air and sudden lack of activity. She moved enough from her collapsed position on the bed to see the man who had brought her to a sense of satisfaction that she hadn’t been able to achieve before. Beads of sweat glistened along his hairline, hard chest rose and fell with deep, calming breaths. Two eyes stared back at her, heavy lidded.

“Matoi.”

Here we go. Awkward after-glow conversation. At least with him it would be quick. “What?”

“You ever do that again,” he started, a pause to take a breath breaking up his sentence, “I will expect you to have your door unlocked.”

A wolfish grin spread on her face. Now that was unexpected…but it was a thought that was incredibly welcomed. “I’ll remember for next time.”

               


End file.
